Home
by Inferior Superiority
Summary: Roxas is crazy. Axel tries to help. There seems to be no hope. From Roxas' POV. Intended AkuRoku. AU
1. Chapter 1

_So... This is my first-ever semi-decent fan fiction... I wrote it immediately after a stupid exam, and I was tired. Guess that's why it's so crazy? Well, be gentle please? D: I might build upon this... Dunno. Maybe if enough people like it?_

_I own nothing but the story. Seriously. If I owned these guys, some very strange things would happen..._

_

* * *

  
_

I seem to be finding myself here a lot lately. Where is "here"? "Here" is the top of an apartment building, looking down at the glowing ants on their black path. This hive of bees seems to think I'm an interesting topic to buzz about. I'm sick of it. Maybe that's why I keep coming p here. I wonder what would happen if I just put my foot over the edge? I try it. Nothing happens. Weird. Whatever happened to those stories? You know, the ones where someone stops the suicidal maniac from falling off the edge just in time? Then that someone becomes the hero.

Stupid stories are always fiction.

Maybe you have to fall first? I grin and put my weight on the airborne foot. Why, hello little ants! Nice night we're having, isn't it? Catch me if no one else does, will you?

Suddenly, I feel something tugging me back. Arms? No, tentacles; they wrap around my shoulders from below – or is it above? – And prevent me from playing with the ants. I let out a giggle as I hear someone using my name. I giggle more as the tentacles pull me back to the top of the beehive. I begin to laugh as I finally am allowed to see the hero. No tentacles. Strange. Instead, there's flaming red hair, and bright sea foam-green eyes, normally feline and flirtatious, are filled with tears and worry. I feel the cat – that's what he was, of course – pull me close into a tight hug.

It's warm. It's nice contrast to the cold weather we've been having. It looks like it'll start snowing any day now. The cat's shaking. That's right; the cat doesn't have much fur, and it's only wearing a pair of flannel pants. Weird, why's a cat wearing pants? I try to free myself so I can give him my thick jacket, but he only squeezes me tighter.

"Kitty," I mumble into the warmth of his neck. Kitty's ticklish, apparently, 'cause he makes a weird sound and shakes more.

"Kitty, do you want my jacket? It's cold out." I think he says thanks, for he moves so his bony chin rubs gently against the top of my head.

"Roxas," Kitty mews, "Don't do that again. I thought I'd really lost you this time."

"Okay, Kitty." He makes that weird sound again. Wait, he's not stopping. That's weird. I feel something wet sink through my hair and to my scalp. Is it snowing already? I look up, and more wet gets on my face. It's coming from Kitty. He looks like he's in pain.

"Are you okay, Kitty?" I want to reach out and touch the black things under his eyes, but his paw pushes my head against his neck again. I feel his chin rubbing along the top of my head again. Funny, I never noticed that it'd stopped. I snuggle closer, and he does the same. It feels nice.

"Kitty?" Not response. "Kitty, can we go inside now?" Kitty gives a few big shakes, and a new sound comes out of his mouth. He doesn't say anything, but he adjusts his legs. I feel my weight moving to crush him, but it's okay. I remember, Kitty does this all the time. He takes me inside, but we don't stop when we normally do. He takes me outside again. I make a sound of protest – I don't want Kitty to be cold – but he ignores it. I try biting his neck, and I feel him flinch, but he keeps going.

We stop for a moment, and I hear something jingling. I remember that sound as the word "keys". He put me in his ant and locks me in. He shows up on the other side of the ant, and locks himself in as well. His face is wet, and his eyes and nose are red. Not as red as his fur, though. The ant's lights blink on and it roars to life.

"Where are we going, Kitty?" He doesn't say, but he makes one of those weird noises again. Water starts flowing out of his eyes. The ant moves for a really long time, but stops with the other ants from time to time. Red lights are always far ahead of us when that happens. The ant stops roaring when we get really close to a tall white hive. My heart stops beating. I feel sick.

"Sorry, Roxas," Kitty whines. He just looks at the wheel in front of him. The water hasn't stopped since I asked where we were going. I understand now, as he makes another odd sound.

"I'm so, so sorry…"

They're going to lock me up again.

I start to copy Kitty. He unlocks us and pulls me into his lap. He holds me for a while, but I start to hear buzzing. The awful, awful buzzing. I hate bees.

"I love you, Kitty," I cry.

"I love you too, Roxas," He cries back, but it's more intense than my pathetic whine. The bees open the ant and pull me away from Kitty. I scream and fight back, just like every other time we've been to the white hive. I really, really hate bees. Can't they see? Are the bees blind? I don't want to go back. I have to take care of Kitty?

No. _"__Kitty"_ has to take care of _me_.

I stop the fighting and screaming as I finally, truly, comprehend what's happening. I curl into a ball as the workers carry me by my arms. I start to cry again. Not that I ever stopped, it had just been angry just then. It's sad again now.

"Axel…" I sob, hoping to whatever ruled the heavens or what have you that he'll hear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Roxas…" I don't know how, but I managed to hear his quiet sob. I hated doing this to him. So, so much. I keep up my apologetic mantra. Not that he'll hear it now. It's just something to help me cope, I guess.

Why is it that the only place I'll ever be sane is the house of the _in_sane?

I'm placed in my old room. After I finally finish sobbing, I look up. I instantly freeze as I see the bright yellow paint on the wall.

_Welcome home, Sunshine._

I want to scream; I feel it building in my chest. I settle for returning to my protected ball and crying my eyes out again.

_Welcome home. Welcome home…_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, this one's insanely short compared to the first chapter. It looks much longer in my journal. o-o Well, it's about half as long. Enjoy?_

_I own only the story. D:_

_

* * *

  
_

I hate it here. They think I'm stupid or something. They run tests on me and think I'm okay, but I know I'm not. They put me in a simulator and think they'll trick my mind into believing it's the outside world. I don't buy it, so I stay normal and they claim that their treatments are working. I tell them they're wrong, that I have to actually be outside for it to be a valid test. They think I'm trying to escape, so they keep me here and keep repeating the same stupid tests over and over.

I don't want to leave. Well, I do, but I refuse to leave until I'm better. I'm sick of hurting Axel. I won't leave until I know I'm fixed, even if I hate this place.

The screams keep me up at night. I want to join in the other inmates' pathetic wars, but I have to get better.

For Axel.

Anything for Axel.

I wonder if he's okay? How's he taking it this time? Is he bothered by my prolonged stay? Does he fight with the neighbors? Random people on the street? Does he miss me?

I try desperately to keep the question I most want answered out of my head, and instead bury it under more questions. But it's inevitable that it will spring back to the top.

Has Axel moved on?

I've been here for two months now. That's much longer than I've ever stayed before. It's plenty of time for him to find someone else. I just wish they'd let me have visitors. I want to see him again. It's been so long that my once near-perfect (they could never be as perfect as the real thing, ever) memories of him have blurred.

I can't remember what his laugh sounds like. Not his real one; I haven't heard his genuine laugh in so long that it would take a miracle for me to remember it at all now. No, I just want to remember the fake ones that he'd give me, just so I'd feel better. I pretend to believe those laughs so he'll _actually_ feel better. You'd think he'd be better at lying than I am. He _is _an actor, after all.

I feel my thoughts slowly disintegrate. Finally, peace and quiet. I could use a good night's (or morning's) sleep right about now…


	3. Chapter 3

_So, chapter three… I know, these last two chapters haven't been as… Crazy as the original. I swear, he's going to go crazy again soon! D:_

_I wish I owned them. But I don't._

_

* * *

  
_

I can't believe it. They finally trust me. I'm being searched for weapons right now. Why would I have weapons? I have a visitor! Besides, even if I _did_ have a weapon, where would I hide it?

They finish checking me and open the door to the visitor room. A guard grabs my arm none-too-gently and leads me to the chair at the table. He slams me into it, and my heart leaps gleefully at the snarl I hear from the other side of the door.

Said door opens as soon as the one I came through closes. Before I can physically see his long, forceful strides – I can see them in my head afterward, of course – I feel myself being pulled into a rough embrace. I simultaneously return the favor.

"Are you okay?" He asks. _No,_ I'm _not_ okay I've been locked up without you and they won't listen to me so I can get better and see you again! Oh, wait. The guard. He was talking about _that._

"Yeah, I'm fine." It's only a partial lie. Well, I guess it's not worth the effort. He knows me too well. Besides, my voice is shaky and tears start to pour from my eyes as soon as I end my sentence.

"You were always a horrible liar, Roxas." What did I tell you?

He tries to chuckle, but I feel a sob wrack his body instead. At least he missed me too.

We talk for a while. Or, rather, we try to. There are too many tears for us to shed, so much contact lost to walls and guards. But we know better than to go further than holding each other. Odd, I thought they'd get mad if we went further than holding hands. Heat of the moment thing, I guess. Not that it would have mattered; there are so many eyes watching us, eagerly awaiting a romantic slip up. They'd love nothing more than to tear us apart, I just know it. I know another thing too: They're thinking _Sick freaks_ right now. It makes me want to punch something, but I'm with Axel, so it's okay. As long as he's here, I'll be okay.

As soon as Axel leaves me with a parting kiss that burns my soul, the guard comes in. He gently drags me out; I'm too busy crying to move on my own. A doctor waits for us outside. I look up at him once the sobs die down and plead with my eyes.

_Help me._

"It has been brought to the board's attention," Says the doctor after I resume sobbing, "That you have made little progress, if any, with Doctor Froid. You have been reassigned." And with that, he walks away. But, before I hear his footsteps fade away, they stop. I feel the guard begin to drag me again, probably by the man's orders.

We arrive in what I assume is the strange doctor's office. He signals for the guard to wait outside, and turns to me as soon as I hear the door click shut. He has dark, slate-colored hair and darker, cold, teal eyes. Well, I should say "eye", because only his left optic organ is visible thanks to his all-too-familiar hairstyle. Ironic that he has an "emo"-tional style when the depths of his eyes seem to lack such a thing.

"So," His voice is surprisingly deep. "Roxas, is it?" I give him a brusque nod. "Why do you think you're here?"

"… I don't know…" I mutter meekly, suddenly becoming absolutely fascinated by the amazing detail put into the stark white carpet. Is that a fish? Why, I do believe it is! Absolutely amazing, no?

"You don't know what you think?"

"That's not it. I just don't have any idea what it is."

"That's another question: what is 'it'?"

"Whatever's wrong with me."

"Which is…?"

"**I don't know what's wrong with me!"**

"Much better, Roxas." He says calmly, despite my sudden breakdown.

"But I'm afraid that's not what I was asking. What did you do to be put in here?" I think he vaguely gestures towards the building surrounding us, but that's just a guess; I'm still staring at the floor. I remain silent for a few moments. Or maybe it's a few minutes?

"Take your time."

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Heh, some fake emotion. That's a bit of an improvement, I suppose.

"Ro-"

"I thought they were animals." I choked out. "And I nearly fell off a building to test those stores invented to make depressed idiots feel better. I tried to kill myself to test a bunch of freaking fairytales." I break down yet again. I really need to work on that.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, chapter four. This one's really short, sorry. I got a bigger notebook to write this in, and figured it'd be longer. Of course, it's not college-ruled like I wanted. *lesigh* Oh well. I managed to finish this one just before I got out of school. Isn't that great~ Adds to the insanity, methinks. ;D Oh, and if you ever get confused by anything, let me know; I'll gladly explain. I know that this isn't the clearest at times, but that's what you get; it's how my mind works, and it's from a crazy person's point of view. I can't explain everything as I'd like, 'specially with it being first-person. Not quite used to it yet. P: Well, enough of my jibber-jabber; enjoy chapter four! :D Oh, and five too. hates me, so I have to upload this again, and I was about to upload five so I figured 'why not?'._

_Listening to: My classmates_

_I own nothing aside from the storyline, in case you thought otherwise. Perhaps **you** should be locked up? ;P_

* * *

Doctor Heximal says he's taking me out today for an assessment. He's the man who took me into his office yesterday. I think his name is stupid; Heximal? Really?

I'm putting on a pair of stark white shoes to accompany my uniform. Don't want to tear up my feet on the filthy ground, now, do I? At least they match, I suppose. Zexion – the doctor wants me to call him that; says it'll help me relax around him – opens the door and I stand, still looking up at him. I hate being short.

"Ready to go?" I give a wary nod, and he returns it more bluntly. He holds the door open for me. He turns as I exit and leads the way out. Just before the exit to the lobby, he locks my right wrist to his left in a pair of long-chained handcuffs.

My heart pounds almost painfully against my ribs as we head for the outdoors. I begin to shake nervously as I feel the wind on my scalp, blowing through my limply spiked hair. We begin walking, and I can feel eyes other than Zexion's peering at me.

People don't like it here - they act like insanity is some sort of disease. Well, I guess it is, but it's not some sort of super-contagious plague. Due to this fact, this side of the street is barely populated, but there are still plenty of pedestrians on the other side of the street to watch us. I want to curl up on myself, but I can't. I can't let them think they're better than me. I won't let those stupid bees walk all over me. Metaphorically speaking, of course; bees never walk.

I tug on the vine as an unfortunate bee passes too close. I feel a vicious snarl (roar?) rip its way out of my chest. It feels _good_. The bee quickly flies away as I feel that pleasant rumble in my chest, the comforting scratch in my throat, and that feeling of power and _freedom_.

"Roxas?" I hear the bee's high-pitched buzz. I snap at it. Snap snap snap. I claw at it too, but it moves out of the way too fast. I spot the vine glistening as it moves. It hurts my mouth, and I snarl again.

I decide to start snapping at the bee again. If I can get the vine off the bee, Ill be free. I can't catch it. I'd ram it, but the vine's too short for me to gather any speed. I see it grab something black and square. What's square again? As it buzzes into the black thing, I eye where else the vine attaches. I taste cherries. The bee's buzzing becomes more desperate (?), and the itching, burning, _pain_ gets worse. I feel something touch my head. I feel my neck crack as I snarl at my foe. The bee. It _hit_ me. Stupid freaking bee.

I growl as I approach it. It backs away. I bare my teeth and tense I lu-

"**Roxas!" **I snarl and whimper at the loud sound. As my vision blurs and refocuses, I see vivid red and bright green.

"Roxas…" The feline approaches me, and I back away. It looks hurt. Does it? We move step for step, but the cat has longer strides than I do. I don't realize that the stinging in my eyes was accompanied by wet coming from them until the cat pulls me close and I feel the salty wetness soak its fur. Hm, how did I not notice that saturation? The sting's been there this whole time.

My body shakes violently, and a new, strangled sound works its way out, and, my goodness, it _hurts_! My wrist burns and aches. I hiss as a set of limber appendages move from gripping my back to gingerly holding me near my wound. I clutch the feline's fur with an iron grip and let out a low, agonized whine (groan?) as something touches my wrist. The paw on my back rubs soothingly as I bury my face deeper, and more complaints escape me. I breathe deeply, inhaling and absorbing that comforting, and distantly familiar, scent of smoked cinnamon. I feel the cat's muzzle bury into my hair, then return to attacking my wrist. My complaints increase in intensity, volume, and frequency as I feel warm, moist wind burn into my abused joint.

"It's okay, Angel. It's okay." I let out an oddly contented whine, burying my fangs into the tough fur before me.

"I'm here, Angel. Kitty's here. It's okay." I feel the stinging in my wrist ease, and my whine turns into a sigh. I feel sleepy.

"'Love you, Kitty." The words barely tumble from my lips.

"I love you too, Angel." The whisper ghosts soothingly through my hair. I feel something soft and warm on my lips. I lazily half-open my eyes to see the brilliant green of Kitty's eyes, with an extra glisten to them. Something in the back of my mind causes me to respond with a similar action. I barely register the warmth moving from my mouth to my forehead as everything fades to black.

Except for that vivid, throbbing, bright red glow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah, decently long chapter! :D Expect a bit of a break after this. I can't decide on which plan of action to follow. They're all so temptingly- Weird. Yes, weird. .; And, yes, I'm totally going with the overused usage of this character, but with a twist~ Thank you, 358/2, for showing us all the light. :D_

_I own nothing. Seriously. D:_

* * *

My wrist hurts. I'm really glad they gave me pain meds; I was screaming when I woke up with it. Yeah, it was bad. It's been a while since I inflicted this upon myself. A few months, I assume. Man, I almost bit myself to the bone. I'm glad Axel got there before then. I could've made due without him licking it though. That hurt like a- batch of cookies. Yeah. It's just his way of saying he cares, the touchy feely guy that he his.

It took forever (a few weeks, forever, no difference) for them to wrap it up; said I'd bitten too deep and it'd hurt constantly. Zexion's been brainstorming this whole time. He says they can't try to fix me until my wrist's healed, because they don't want to injure me further. A kind sentiment, I suppose.

I'm walking down the ominous corridors with a _lovely_ escort. I have a visitor, apparently. I pause before the door, waiting for the guard to de-cuff me and open the door. I thank the guard with my eyes for gently removing the cuff from my right hand. He nods to me, and I swear I can see a gentle grin past the dark visor of his helmet. He opens the door and closes it once I take my seat.

My eyes widen in surprise at the shock of messy brown hair that appears in the doorway.

"… Rox?" He asks tentatively.

"… So… ra?" He walks into the room, both of us gaining and growing grins in perfect sync. Not near perfect, but exactly perfect.

Sora. My twin. My twin Sora that I haven't seen or heard from in years, who only came to visit me once my mind snapped. Good to know I have his excellent support. Oh sarcasm! How I've missed you.

"Roxas!" He squeals excitedly. I'd do the same, but I've, for the most part, learned how to keep my outward emotions in check. I stand, and we give each other a bone-crushing hug, identical goofy grins on our faces. And from this hug alone, we learn all we need to know about how the other's been. We'd be the poster children of twindom if it weren't for our hair. Not that we really care; we need a few things to help people tell us apart.

"Roxas!" Sora says, pushing out of the hug and holding my shoulders at arm's length.

"We've been looking all over for you! What happened? Were you kidnapped? What did they do to you?" I did my best to suppress a pained hiss as he grabbed my bandaged wrist. "It was bad enough for them to lock you up in the crazy house? Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner! I'm your twin, I should've easily-"

"Sora." I'm glad I'n one of the privileged few that can interrupt the hyperactive brunet.

"I'm fine. This is a few months old, self-inflicted. In fact, this was _all_ me." Soara looks an awful lot like a fish out of water, bug eyes and all.

"You- … What?" I give him a soft apologetic smile. He looks like he's about to have a panic attack or something.

"Why?" His voice is shaky and tight.

"… I…" I try to gather my courage. "I was trying to get out of some cuffs." Half-truths are okay. Besides, I know he was asking about my wrist. That's what he'd go to first… Right? I don't know anymore. It's been a _long_ time, and we aren't so synced anymore.

"You were arrested?" I wince at his screech.

"No, Sora." He seems worried at the aggravated sigh. Confusion, perhaps? I don't know anymore.

"Then wh-"

"Sorry So, but I can't tell you right now. Too much has happened, and I don't have enough time; your visit alarm clock is about to go off."

"My what?" My twin laughs. I grin back at him, tossing a light punch at his shoulder. Bad move. The door behind me slams open, and Sora's face becomes panicked. I let out a curse under my breath as the guard drags me out. Not like I'm stupid enough to fight. I see Sora's face turn to shock, closely followed by sorrow, at my fould language. I can see the pain all-too-clearly in his eyes.

'_You've changed.'_

It makes me tear up, and I see the same thing happen to Sora. He turns before the first tears can fall. I hear his muttered goodbye as we both exit the disastrous room. I hate seeing him like this.

"How is it," I mutter as I'm escorted back to my room. "That I manage to screw up everyone's lives when I'm barely a part of them?"

"Because," The guard gently says, "Even the tiniest insect can cause the mightiest fortress to fall."


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh glory. This is so late! D: I was trying to figure out how I wanted this to end ahead of time so it wouldn't drag on forever – that would make me sad – so I wasted time trying to decide. Obviously, I finally did. So! After almost a full week's worth of work, I give you Chapter Six! I'm afraid it's stupidly boring, but poor Roxas needs a break. X3 I had intended for this to go differently but my mind tends to wander. It worked out for the best anyhow. ;P And I made this longer for you; a page or so, to be specific. Not much, I know, but better than nothing, right?_

_I own absolutely nothing aside from this little story. Sad, I know._

_

* * *

_

My wrist has finally healed up, which I'm very glad for. It kept me from getting better for a long time; I stopped trying to keep track of much of anything once the mind-numbing pain and similarly effective painkillers came into play.

I'm sitting in front of the rec room window. It's pretty outside. I rub my newly healed wrist, my fingers gingerly brushing over the fresh scar. I wonder if they could use it for comparing dental records? Probably not; I don't think they do that unless the rest of you is completely unrecognizable. Or maybe that's just your face? I'll have to start watching CSI or something.

It really is pretty outside. It's almost fall, from the looks of it. Leaves are already beginning to lose their emerald luster. It's a real shame I won't be able to play in the leaves. I really miss the simple things about the outdoors. I don't really care about shiny cars and expensive whores; I miss the feeling of wind blowing through my hair, the crunch of leaves beneath my boots, the chilly bit of a snowball freezing my face.

I miss being normal most of all, though. I miss stepping out the door without worrying that I'll lose my mind any second. I miss going out and seeing Axel's real carefree grin – the one I haven't seen since we were kids. Well, I guess _I'm_ still a kid.

Jesus, what was that?! Something just landed on my shoulder; Zexion's hand. I relax at the identification, though I don't look him in the eye; his gaze is so unnerving! Not that I'd ever admit that out loud, of course.

I sniff as he lifts his hand. Wait – sniff? When did I start crying? Weird. I look away from white and slate to view the dull green and brown of a nearby sapling – rather, the _only_ sapling, at least, around here.

"You have a visitor." Is all he says before walking away. I stare out the window, unwilling to leave the tiny bit of beauty for the rest of this bleached white hell.

I tense my arms to rise from my seat, thinking nothing of the nearby groan of a dragging chair, until something warm pats my head. The object ruffles my naturally messy hair as a familiar voice caresses my eat: "'Sup Shorty?"

"Don't call me that." I can't help but grin as we slip into our classic banter.

"'Kay Princess." I can feel his smirk like a stick poking my temple.

"Says the idiot with child-bearing hips." I smirk right back, my eyes still on that lone tree.

"Touché." His chuckle brings warmth to the room. At least, it does for me. I almost miss his hand moving to my wrist. Of course he would. I let my smirk fade into a contented smile as his fingers caress my self-inflicted scars. This is so perfect; it's oddly quiet, but it's not uncomfortable, and it's beautiful outside despite the abundant metal and concrete. Not to mention, Axel's here with me. If only we weren't _here,_ of all places; I'd even prefer a simple hospital over this. Oh well. Location aside, this is how it should be, always. No crazy outbursts, no suicide attempts… Just peace. Is it so wrong to want to simply sit with the one you love for the rest of your days? Is it?

I let the gathered tears fall. No sense in trying to hid the pain from him; he knows without paying any mind to the liquid pouring down my cheeks. My favorite redhead moves his hands again. They both pull me close, one gently forcing my head to his chest and the other dragging my legs over to join the rest of my body on his lap. It's nice to get my feet off the cold, cold linoleum. I let out a sob, allowing his chest to absorb the sound.

"Shh, it's alright," and other cliché words of comfort are hummed into my ears – possibly even my soul, with the way it reverbs through me. The hand holding my head begins to rub my scalp with skilled fingers, while the other rubs my back as soothingly as is possible for the hotheaded man. Others might no appreciate it very much, but I think it fits the way he is: Straightforward. No fancy circles or silly shapes, no intricate patterns or scientifically proven crap, just a simple upper to lower backrub.

The sobs begin to fade as I begin to doze. I can't see anything but faint, blurred images conjured up by my imagination on a black backdrop. I see the faint image of myself sitting there, curled up as Axel soothes away the pain. That man is a miracle worker, I swear.

I can hear his voice as though he's on the other side of a thin wall. It's something I haven't heard before; he's singing a tune that I'm unfamiliar with… Aren't I?

… _So now what should I do?_

_I'm strung out, addicted to you._

_My body aches now that you're gone._

_My supply fell through._

… _Gladly… thing… ou had… nd more_

… _ou craved my happiness._

_Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love_

_Tonight._

Is it supposed to mean something? I think so. I should be singing that to him, no the other way around. I haven't sung for him in a long while. He always seemed to enjoy listening – he insisted that I should get into the music business. I figure I have enough on my plate as-is; I don't need any more drama.

Axel picks up another tune, one that I'm much more familiar with, and I begin to fade into true unconsciousness. My favorite. I can feel a smile tugging gently on my cheeks. _He would._

_Hayley,_

_It doesn't even matter now._

_We could've truly had it all…_

_

* * *

There you have it! The latest edition of Home, freshly finished today~ Was it worth the wait? I hope so. :3 If not, I shall beat myself with the beaver stick. D: _

_Again, I don't own any of this stuff. Just a couple of things:_

_The first song is "You're Not Here" by Akira Yamaoka; one of my favorites. Try to watch the DDR video if you can. If not, the SH3 intro is the next best thing. Mmmm, God Fetus~_

_The second song is "Hayley" by Empires. I adore this song, truly, I do. I got it from a soundtrack for one of my favorite Fanfics: A Lesser Beauty. Alas, it's not a common song, apparently. And, the fic has gone poof. If you guys find it, I will worship you instead of (possibly) the other way around. 3 _


End file.
